thedragonroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
WM RP Page
The Windsped Mountains are snowy, massive mountains with many caves. The winter prey is hard to find, but plentiful, if you know where to look. Please ask to join in the comments with your dragon's description & rank, and the same for their rider, if they have one. Members Riders: : Frannie - an thin, tall and lithe Elven female with silky black curly hair, with bright gray eyes. She is strong willed, and bright, and generally warm to others. Dragon, Viryn (Prowllu) : Rin - a 5'11 guy with black hair and blue eyes, his hairy is spikey. He is fun loving, a very skilled fighter and once he puts his mind to something he never gives up untill he accomplishes it. His twin is Yukio and he is an excelent cook.' Dragon, '''Kurikara. (Frosty) : Yukio - a 5'11 guy with dark brown has a clear blue eyes, he wears black glasses, and his hair is spikey. He is very intelligent and can easily accomplish any task he is given, though he is younger then his twin Rin he is always taking care of him. '''Dragon, '''Anamion. (Frosty) : Rihanna (Riya) - a 5'11' girl with silver hair and red eyes. She is also described to be cute, but her life belongs to her dragon Gorden. She is VERY skinny and she loves to fight, paint, and talk to other people. '''Dragon, '''Gorden. (Takeachance) Tess - blonde hair girl with brown eyes. She is smart, sweet, and knows a lot about dragons. '''Dragon, '''Hydro. (Berryheart) '''Dragons:' : Viryn - a lithe and light green male dragon with bright purple eyes. He is very sarcastic, and doesn't play well with others unless he knows them well enough. He is fast and agile, making him a deadly opponent. Rider, '''Frannie (Prowllu) : Kurikara (Kuri) - A massive black dragon with red and orange flame markings all over his body, and large golden claws and bright yellow eyes. He is a big troublemaker and loves to mess with Rin, and especially Yukio, but he loves Rin a lot and would never let anyone hurt him. '''Rider, '''Rin. (Frosty) : Amamion (Mon) - a giant green dragon with light green eyes and long dark green claws and long sharp teeth. He is a big trouble maker, but he only messes with people who he thinks are interesting. He acts like he doesn't care about his rider but he would protect him with his life if necessary. '''Rider, '''Yukio. (Frosty) : Gorden (Gorrie) - Riya calls Gorden Gorrie at times. He is a huge green dragon with a wide wingspan. He is very sweet and nice to others. '''Rider, '''Rihanna. (Takeachance) : Hydro(Ro)- black and blue dragon with green eyes. He is most likely to be found in water or flying with Tess. He is sarcastic, brave, and a great fighter. '''Rider, Tess. (Berryheart) : Roleplay Please sign all roleplays with four ~'s. ---- Rin and Yukio walked around, Yukio yelling at his oldr brother Rin yet again for getting himself introuble. Their dragons Mon and Kuri walking behind them. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 06:38, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Frannie walked over to them, waving. "Hey guys... What'd Rin do this time?" Viryn walked up behind her, snorting. It's like asking a rabbit if he ate the carrots he was told not to touch, of course he did. ''He snorted, flicking his head. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 06:47, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Yukio sighed "He got in another fight.. For the fifth time this week," Run put his hand behind his head "Sorry?" FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 07:07, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Frannie smacked Viryn's side. "I'm sure it was a reasonable fight." She said, walking with them. Viryn took off, flying off somewhere. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 07:12, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rin pouted. "He was making fun of me! " he huffed, crossing his arms, and glarring at the sky like a child. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 07:32, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh, who's acting like a five year old? You are, you are! Aren't you?" Frannie squeezed his cheeks, laughing. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 10:02, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rin tried to suck in his cheeks to get away from her, but failed miserably. "Yukia-chan, help me!" he begged to his younger brother, who shook his head. "This is your punishment," he flashed a smile, then fixed his glasses. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 19:11, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "See? He's on ''my side anyways. Yuki-san, how'd your little chat with that girl go, anyways?" Frannie raised an eyebrow, still walking. Viryn came back his green scales rippling. Yes, I'm most interested in this, ''He thought to Frannie, who conveyed the message to the twins. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 23:47, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Yukio flixed his glasses "It was fine. She's not very interesting though.." he side glanced at Frannie. Rin jumped onto Kurikara, layed on his back, and listened to the conversation "You're so lame. That's why you don't have girl friends! Your expectations are too high-" FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 06:05, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Rin, it's not that he has high expectations," Frannie interrupted, petting Viryn's head. "It's just that he hasn't found someone whom he is compatible with." She said, as Viryn flicked his tongue out. ''Either that, or he's hopeless, much like his brother, '' he said, and Frannie held back a laugh, rubbing his scaly head. "I agree, Yuki ''is more likely to find a girlfriend than Rin," she said, climbing onto him. "I mean, at least Yuki tries," ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 20:17, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rin looked at her. "I don't have time for a girlfriend. I'm constantly protecting myself and Yukio. Constantly trying to get stronger so I can help people. Having a girlfriend would just get in my way." He sat up on his dragon, and looked at Yukio, smiling at him. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 20:37, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Mhm," Frannie said. "You have a dragon to help ''you protect yourself and people." Frannie nodded. Viryn flicked his tail. ''Having a mate, or a potential one, is part of your human life cycle, from what I have learned of you humans so far. ''He thought, and Frannie nodded. "Not all of us," She patted her dragon's neck. "There is an elf, back in my home, whom is chosen out of all the elven peoples, as the... Nicest looking, I suppose, and is sent to become the Spiritchaser, a sacred rank that requires dedication to their role." Frannie sometimes talked on and on about her home, like she missed it. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 20:49, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rin sighed. "Kurikara only fights dragons, not people. Ether way, having a girlfriend is not my main priority right now." He sighed and leaned back. Yukio nodded at his older brother and smiled. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 00:15, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I have had many fights where Viryn had to..." Frannie closed her eyes. ''There were many instances where she could not handle her enemies, and I had to intervene. Viryn said, flicking his tail. 'Twas not pretty. ''"Dang right it wasn't," Frannie scowled. ''Well, I'm sorry that I saved your life. Even if you do have nightmares. ''Viryn growled. Frannie smacked his side. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 08:24, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rin smirked, "And here I was, thinking my beloved Fran-chan was the strongest there was.." He put the back of his hand on his forehead and fell back onto Kurikara, pretending to faInt. "Has my life been a lie?!" He cried. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 18:34, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Frannie snorted. "I'll show you who the strongest is," she glared. "With my fist!" She crossed her arms, glaring at Rin. ''Humans, Viryn said, amused. "I'm not a human," Frannie noted. "I'm an Elf." She reminded her dragon. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 21:36, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rin laughed. "Calm down tiger.. No need to get fiesty!" he smiled eyes shining, Kara let out a snort and shook his head at them. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 22:08, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- It is not wise to tell her to calm down.. Nor call her a tiger, Viryn noted, flicking his tongue out at Rin. Frannie started to laugh. "I'd listen to him. He's one of the only males I can put up with." She laughed. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 22:21, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rin raised his hands up defeat "Sorry fran-chan!" He pouted and puffed up his cheeks "Hey! You put up with yukio! Do you like him!?" He gasped retending to faint again. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 23:42, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I like him enough not to punch the living heck out of you while he's present," Frannie growled. "Plus, he's got enough common sense not to make me angry- but no, I don't." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 03:01, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rin smirked suddenly being very interested in this conversation "Then who do you like fran-chan" he asked wiggling his eye brows FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 05:08, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well there was this guy back in my hometown," Frannie snorted. "But he's old news, apparently he's turned into the town heartthrob? Not exactly my type," She continued, scratching a stain off of her sword's blade. "I like the guys who aren't overrated. The fighting type." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 05:13, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Not Yukio then.." He thought for a minute, staring at the sky. "Do you like anyone here then?" He turned his head to her, he had a bandaid on his cheek from when Yukio repaired him after the fight. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 06:03, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Not exactly," Frannie took a deep breath. "I haven't been here for too long. The only people I know are you two," she continued, flicking the mud off of her finger. "And no one really knows me all that well.." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 06:39, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay Category:Windsped Mountains